wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Faraglione
❦ Faraglione || ♀ || She+Her || Sea+??? ❦ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. ❦ Faraglione ❦ Credits Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Alias Fara Age 23 DY Gender Female ♀ Orientation Big gay ⚢ Occupation Doctor; Expeditioner Tribe SeaWings + Unknown tribe Residence Citta Isola, Sea Kingdom Relatives * Emerald (mother) † * Unknown (adoptive mother) Powers Storm MBTI ISTJ - The Inspector Other Elemental Attribute Water Main Attribute Solid as a rock Theme Colour Emerald Green Theme Animal Osprey Theme Song For the based on pixel gif contest Faraglione is a female SeaWing hybridised with an unknown tribe. She is a doctor and was part of an expedition that was tasked to retrieve a magical jewel. __TOC__ ❦ Appearance ❦ Faraglione has quite a slender body with gracious long thin legs unlike that of typical SeaWings. She has a long narrow snout and smooth curved horns. Two small spikes protrude on each side from the lower jawbone. She has small long ears. Her claws are hooked and long which is how she keeps them. Like the horns they are grey with a hint of purple. Her main scales are dark emerald green. They seem to be arranged like SeaWing scales typically are with the exception is a few larger spots on thighs and upper arm instead of the usually there located glow spots. As for those, Fara doesn’t really have many. There are some on arms and legs, some in her face and a few where the tail starts, but they are missing on the rest of the tail and on the whole underbelly. The markings are kinda shaped like parabolas and light emerald green in colour. She also appears to have wavy patterns on her wing membranes. As to her water related anatomy - She has webs and gills, and yes she has a pretty large leaf shaped caudal fin at the end of her whip like tail, but the webbing on her spine is quite messed up. The spikes are extremely short and the webbing usually is not attached to the next one. Fara always wears a large bag around her neck and a smaller one around her left leg. ❦ Personality ❦ Fara is a dauntless individual, who does not get wavered by the small things. She is a bastion of calm. In stressful or dangerous situations she is the one keeping their calm. Nothing seems to scare her, and no situation is too risky for her. This is one of the things that make her a great doctor. She is also a curious dragon and a good observant. She is pretty hard to trick, and often can tell if someone is lying. However, she is not the most trustworthy of all dragons. Just like any stereotypical dragon Fara loves money. She also loves staying alive. So it is not impossible for her to betray you if it involves money or staying alive. Given that she knows how to detect a liar, Fara can try to suppress those signs. She is calm and calculative, lacks the ability to emote feelings outwardly, and generally does not rely on such thing as feelings. ❦ Abilities/Skills ❦ Underwater breathing - Faraglione has gills to breath underwater. Bioluminescence - Fara has some scales on her body which are able to produce light, however due to her being possibly a hybrid she has far less of those markings than regular SeaWings. Pressure resistance - She is resistance to high pressure, but there is a limit to how much she can take. The limit is lower than a regular SeaWing's one. Cold Resistance - She can kinda resist the cold, which is enough for the colder temperatures underwater, but she wouldn't be able to survive in the north for long. Enhanced Vision - Fara has very good eyes that also allow her to see in the dark. Echolocation - Fara is able to locate objects through sound, but it only works underwater. Whip tail - Her tail's strength is primarily used to propel herself through water, but Fara can also use it like a whip for self defense. Storm - Fara seems to possess some mystical powers, that allow her to control the sea. The power is simply nicknamed Storm and Fara does not reveal any secrets about it. If asked whether she was born that way, she will always change the subject to avoid answering the question. Equipment Dagger - Small and sharp. Painkilling Herbs - Makes you numb if you eat them. Sleep Liquid - Makes dragons fall asleep. Used for anaesthesia. Bandages - To bind wounds. ❦ Relationships ❦ Name Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Add people... ❦ Backstory ❦ Faraglione hatched in the Kingdom of Sea on some island in the bay. From the beginning it was clear that she was not a regular SeaWing, but rather a hybrid between SeaWing and another tribe though uncertain which. As you might already assume or not, Faraglione didn't know one of her parents - her father. Because her mother died fairly early in her life, and she had been pretty secretive, nobody knew who the father of the dragonet was, and which tribes’ blood run through Faraglione's veins. Fara remembers her mom quite well, even though she had been alive only during Fara's first two and a half years of life, which was over twenty years ago - a decent amount of time to forget. Fara's single mother was a caring dragon, but struggled a lot, having to care all alone for a dragonet with an unknown father, who also was a hybrid. Not only did the dragonet look odd, but she also behaved in an unusual way. Fara was an outcast, and liked to spend time alone at the coast. Particularly on stormy nights, the dragonet would sneak out to the sea and look at it for hours or even days. When her mother died, Faraglione was taken in by another dragon, who was just like the little dragon an outcast. Fara doesn't remember that dragon that well oddly enough, but she remembers that her foster parent lived in a secluded area and rarely would visit the nearby village. When Fara was old enough her guardian would send her to town to buy things and other important stuff. For whatever reason her caretaker wanted to stay away from dragons, yet at the same time could not take the loneliness, which was why she took in Faraglione. Fara learned many things from this dragon, including herbology and medicine, which would be important for her future career. Fara went on to become a doctor in order to help dragons. Doctors were also uncommon in the area she lived in - one even had recently died. She perfectly filled the empty spot and many dragons came to her for health issues. She would take on surgeries other dragons would not have done. She couldn't cure all diseases but her medicine helped relieve the symptoms. Not long after and her name was well known throughout the kingdom and even beyond. Her reputation would also reach to a certain dragon, who was planning an expedition into a quite dangerous place. For this he needed especially SeaWings as the location was accessible only by flying or swimming with little places to rest inbetween, thus making swimming and the ability to breath underwater far more useful on this journey. Additionally to requiring strong dragons, he also needed smart ones, and of course it would be preferable to have a doctor. Thus he reached out to Fara, asking her whether she wanted to go to a mysterious island with treasures. She agreed as long as she got her fair share from the treasures. And thus the expedition to storm island started. A total of sixteen dragons - eight SeaWings; two MudWings; four SkyWings and two hybrids - went on the expedition. It was one of the very few times members of those tribes would be peacefully together. The journey was a hard one and quite exhausting. The further they went the less islands there were to rest on. They had to go through strong storms. Some even wondered if they were even going the right way and if they weren't actually lost. Aside from Fara there was another hybrid called Nimbus. He was part SeaWing and part SkyWing, which made him a good flyer and swimmer, but also very disliked by the rest of the crew. The two sort of got along well and Fara was, alongside the two MudWings and the expedition leader, Nimbus' only friend on the journey. During the journey they had to leave behind two of their members, who were too exhausted to continue, and one who was too sick to do so. After several days of flight or swimming, they soon arrived at Marble Island, also known as the Storm Island for the high amount of storms happening around it. Allegedly it was a round crystal that was causing those. But the island was guarded by large serpentine creatures living in the ocean. There was still thirteen of them and they could - albeit barely - hold their ground against the large sea serpents. The fight was hard, they had lost two more members completely, and another had such wounds he was lucky Fara had been around. Without her he'd probably not be able to go - or be alive that is. Thus the group of nine dragons started to explore the large temple in the center of this rather small island. On the team were only two dragons, who had knowledge in first aid. One of them was of course Fara and the other was a SeaWing named Maritime. Because of their skill they were highly regarded by the rest of the group. Most other expedition members were explorers or soldiers. So they were the ones taking over the strengthy tasks such as fighting enormous sea lizards, which let the two doctors get away unharmed. As SeaWings they both could also switch between swimming and flying. Everybody got their bandages and medicine, so now they could enter the stone temple. The place was full of dangers and traps. Made sense though. Somebody really didn't want others to get their treasure after they died. The team was smart and very capable, and eventually they had found the room full of treasures, even if they had had to split up first and had lost multiple members again. When the team had split up Fara ended up being with Nimbus and another SeaWing, whose name she did not remember. This was where her darker side came to the surface. She really wanted to get to the treasure first. She would just let the two dragons, who were with her die in the traps along the way. This would both get rid of them and also make it easier for Fara to go through the traps as they already had been activated. This plan worked. Kinda. Nimbus was still there. It seemed like nothing could kill him, so Fara just beared with him. He had a simple to deal with personality. He was friendly and naive. He also trusted the green hybrid. They were indeed the first in the treasure room. The room was really large and filled with gold, gems, and various accessories, most likely made of gold. There were apparently some animus touched objects in the lot. However, Fara was focused on the most important treasure in the room - a small green marble. It kinda matched her scales in colour. While Nimbus was distracted with some other treasures, Fara went to fetch the spherical crystal. It wasn't big and could be easily hidden in the pocket. She also took some gems and earrings, even if she wasn't exactly interested in either. It's just to not seem suspicious. Eventually the rest of the team joined them in the treasure room. The expedition had been a success. The way back was hard but not as hard as the way to the island. There were no storms, monsters or sea serpents. Back at home the remaining members of the expedition parted ways, returning to their regular lives. More coming soon... ❦ Trivia ❦ In Italian, faraglioni (pronounced faraʎˈʎoːni; singular faraglione) are stacks, a coastal and oceanic rock formation eroded by waves. Fara's father was believed to have possibly been a hybrid, which would make Fara a tribrid. Another theory is that he was from a tribe totally unknown. However, that may be a mystery that will never be solved. ❦ Gallery ❦ Faraglione uncoloured ref.jpeg Fara lineless.png|Current colour scheme Fara pixel.png Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Winter314) Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+